Sweet Memories
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Ingatan tentang masa lalu membuat Sakura merindukan ayahnya yang telah berrpulang pada sang Khalik. /"Ayah. Aku rindu." / Perasaan aneh bernama cinta yang hinggap dihatinya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. / "Nah gitu dong ketawa. Kan jadi tambah cantik. / "Perasaan itu datang membawa kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dada. / Warning: Fanfic Islamic
1. Chapter 1

Don't Like? Don't Read

.

.

Dikala itu tampak semburat-semburat merah mulai menghiasi langit, pertanda hari sudah beranjak sore. Setiap orang mulai mengakhiri segala rutinitas masing-masing dan bergegas pulang ke tempat yang dinamakan 'rumah' dimana terucap dengan indahnya kalimat "Wa'alaikumsalam" serta senyuman manis yang menyambut kepulangan mereka.

Tapi tidak sama halnya dnegan seorang gadis manis berkerudung merah muda yang tengah duduk terdiam disebuah bangku taman dengan buku dan pena di genggaman tangannya. Ia sedang terdiam seraya memandang langit , pikirannya berkelana. Lalu ia alihkan pandanggannnya pada sebuah kolam ikan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Diperhatikannya ikan-ikan hias yang berenang kesana kemari dengan lincahnya.

Tenang.

Tenteram.

Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Tangan kananya yang memegang pena ia gerakkan untuk menulis sesuatu pada buku ditangan kananya. Huruf demi hurup, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, ia rangkaikan hingga menjadi sebuah paragraf.

"Hhh…" Terdengar helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan gerakkan tangan yang terhenti. Sesaat ia terdiam memperhatikan hasil tulisannya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum senang.

Gadis yang memakai baju terusan senada dengan kerudungnya itu pun memasukkan alat-alat tulinya ke dalam tas, hedak pergi dari tmpat itu, sebelum pendengarannya menangkap sebuar suara.

Suara tawa. Tawa bahagia.

Ia sapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, dan dapat ia lihat sesosok lelaki paruh baya tengah memotret seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang anak perempuan. Dari ekspresi yang terlihat, mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dimana terdapat seorang ayah, ibu, anak.

Sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Dimana terdapat kebahagiaan didalamnya. Bolehkah ia merasa iri pada apa yang tegah dilihatnya saat ini? Semua orang tentu memiliki sebuah keluarga. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Walaupun kini keluarganya tak lagi lengkap, semenjak sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya karena telah berpulang pada sang Khalik.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Present © Sweet Memories

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : Fanfic Islamic, OOC, Gaje, Typo

Rated T

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ku peringatkan

.

.

GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA

.

.

Hanya sebuah fict pelepas penat

.

.

.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ketika hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-6. Saat itu ia baru saja merayakan hari kelahirannya di tempat tinggalnya yang sederha, bukan pesta besar memang. Tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasa seperti tuan putri di acara tersebut. Saat itu teman-temannya telah hadir, begitupula saudara-saudaranya. Sesekali ia tertawa setiap kali bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, tersirat nada terpaksa dalam tawanya. Sepintar apapun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya, tetap terlihat raut gelisah pada wajahnya. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Apa yang sedang ditunggunya? Oh mungkin kata 'siapa' lebih tepat untuk melengkapi pertanyaan tersebut.

Manik matanya yang mungil bergerak kesana kemari. Saat tak didapatinya apa yang dicari, ia mendesah kecewa. Ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok ayahnya datang di pesta itu. Sang ayah memang sedang bertugas diluar kota, tapi beliausudah janji akan hadir di ulang tahun putrinya hari ini.

"Di hari ulang tahun sendiri kok cemberut seperti itu?" ucap sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Ia pun menoleh. Lalu matanya berbinar bahagia mendapati sosok yang ia cari teah berada dihadapannya.

"Ayaaah!" pekiknya girang seraya menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. Tak lama kemudiam terdengar isak tangis dari gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Kok anak ayah nangis sih? Nanti cantiknya hilang lho."goda sang ayah

"Hiks... Habis Saku kira ayah tidak akan datang... hiks..." ucapnya dengan sesenggukan.

Sang ayah hanya terkekeh menddengar rengekkan anak satu-satunya itu. "Tentu saja ayah datang. Masa di pesta ulang tahunmu ayah tidak datang."

Gadis kecil tersebut terus menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

"Sudah dong jangan nangis. Lihat nih ayah bawa apa."

Dengan sekali gerakan, gadis kecil itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadap ayahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya

Sang ayah tak menjawab, dikeluarkannya sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya.

"Tadaaa."

"Wah! Isinya apa ayah?"

"Coba buka aja sendiri."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, ia segera membuka bungkusan kado pemberian sang ayah. Hingga tiba-tiba raut wajahnya yang tadi berbunga-bunga berubah menjadi kecewa.

Sang ayah yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah gadis kecilnya dengan senyuman menjadi bingung melihat ekspresi wajah sang anak yang terlihat kecewa.

"Ayah, kenapa memberiku kain seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan selembar kain bermotif bunga pada ujungnya yang ada ditangannya.

"Eh?" sang ayah memandang benda tersebut bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tertawa.

"Haha, maaf ya sepertinya kado kamu tertukar sama ibu." Ucap sang ayah disela-sela tawanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari arah belakang.

"Ayah. Kenapa kau memberiku kerudung ini? Memangnya aku anak kecil apa? Ini sih harusnya buat Sakura." Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah kerudung model anak yang ia pegang.

"Haha. Maaf maaf, sepertinya tertukar dengan milik Sakura."

"Eh?" sang gadis kecil hanya memandang keua orang tuanya tak mengerti. "Oh begitu? Baiklah, Sakura ayo coba pakai ini. Kamu pasti tambah cantik." Ucap sang ibu sedikit memaksa anaknya memakai kerudung tersebut.

"Aah tidak mau. Panas ibu." Tolaknya.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya dapat menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Kalau kamu tidak mau memakainya. Tapi jika kamu sudah besar nanti. Kamu harus janji sama ayah untuk selalu memakai kerudung ini tanpa pernah melepasnya didepan orang yang bukan muhrim kamu. Janji?" ucap sang ayah

"Muhrim itu apa ayah?" tanya tidak mengerti

Sang ibu yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Suatu saat kamu pasti akan mengerti." Ucap sang ibu diikuti anggukan oleh sang ayah.

"Yang penting kamu janji dulu sama ayah, kalau kamu bakal menuruti apa yang ayah bilang tadi. Janji ya?" ucap sang ayah seraya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Mengerti dengan maksud sang ayah, ia turut mengulurkan jari kelingkignya lalu menautkannya dengan jari sang ayah.

"Janji." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua orang tua tersebut tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya melihat senyuman putri kecilnya yang masih sangat polos. Mereka bertekad akan selalu menjaga dan membimbing putri kecil mereka agar menjadi anak yang sholelah dan senantiasa selalu berada di jalan Allah swt.

"Ayah dan ibu kenapa menangis?Saku juga jadi pengin nangis melihatnya." Ucap Rylia seraya memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya, yng dibalas dengan pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya dari yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

Walaupun sudah 11 tahun berlalu, tapi hari itu akan selalu menjadi kenangan indah yang takkan terlupakan.

Terkadang ia berpikir mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa orang lain bisa bahagia sedangkan ia tidak? Ia hanya meninginginkan keluarga yang utuh, yang saling menyayangi, tidak lebih. Hanya sebuah keinginan sederhana, tapi memiliki arti yang besar bagi dirinya. Seringkali pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan hal ini.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai sadar bahwa dalam kehidupan ini tidak ada yang abadi. Semua datang dan kembali dengan begitu cepat. Semua terjadi atau kehendak-Nya. Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin. Saat Allah bekata 'Kun fayakun' maka jadilah. Tapi, dibalik semua kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya.

Sreekk

Suara ranting patah terdengar. Ternyata tanpa gadis itu sadari, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk ada seseorang yang tengah memandanginya sedari tadi. Segala tingkah laku gadis itu tak luput dari penglihatannya.

Saat orang itu hendak mendekati Sakura, tiba-tiba..

_Drrrttt Drrtt Drrtt_

_It's my life kitto daijoubu_

_Majiminiatte kita janai_

_Always I..._

_Enryou shikatara no no no_

Ternyata suara ponselnya saara yang berbunyi. Segera saja iditekannya tombol berwarna hijau yang ada pada sisi sebelah kiri ponsel .

Klik.

"Assalamu'alaikum." Ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"..."

"Aku lagi di taman."

"..."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Yah, sedikit menghilangkan kepenatan, hehe."

"..."

"Iya, Assalamu'alaikum." Ucapnya lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Klik.

"Hhh. Tidak terasa sudah cukup lama aku berada disini." Ucapnya seraya masih memandangi keluarga kecil tadi. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayah. Aku rindu." Gumamnya pelan lalu memeluk benda-yang ternyata adalah sebuah kerudung pemberian Almarhum ayahnya dulu.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, buliran bening telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap menuncur turun hanya dengan satu kali kedipan mata.

Tes

Satu tetes air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap sebuah suara yang terasa familiar dalam pendengarannya

Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke asal suara, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? ucapnya terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa ada disini? Sejak kapan? Jangan-jangan ka-" ucapnya lagi.

"Sstt, kamu tahu mulut aku cuma ada satu. Gimana aku mau jawab pertanyaan kamu yang bertubi-tubi?" ucap Sasuke sembari terkekeh geli

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah, ini hapus dulu air matamu. Nanti dilihat orang, dikiranya aku ngapa-ngapain kamu." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura lalu mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Sasuke

Secara tidak sengaja tangan mereka sedikit bersentuhan. Menimbulkan getaran yang aneh dalam diri Sakura. Perutnya serasa tergelitik. Ia merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutnya.

"Hm, sama-sama." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Rylia

Setelah menghapus air matanya, segera dikembalikannya sapu tangan itu. Tapi Sasuke menolak, ia mengatakan kalau sapu tangan itu untuk Sakura saja sebagai kenang-kenangan. Sakura pun menerimanya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Kamu tahu? Semua yang ada di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Begitu juga kamu dan aku. Kita bisa meninggal sewaktu-waktu. Bisa satu tahun lagi, satu bulan lagi, besok, atau sekarang pun bisa. Jika menghendaki. Atau tidak hanya kita, bisa juga orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Pada saat itu terjadi, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya belajar mengikhlaskan segalanya." Ucap Sasuke bijak

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi bijak?" tanya Sakura sembari terkekeh geli

"Dari dulu juga aku itu orang yang bijaksana, hehe."

"Dasar. Sasuke-kun nyebelin, ah!" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa. Sasuke yang melihatnya, tersenyum senang.

"Nah gitu dong ketawa. Kan jadi tambah cantik." Ucap Sasuke santai lalu ikut tertawa.

Hei Sasuke, apa kau tidak menyadari jika perkataanmu itu sukses membuat gadis disampingmu ini merona merah, jantungnya berdegup cepat, saking cepatnya bahkan ia takut jika jantungnya akan meloncat keluar.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' batin Sakura

….

Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat yang disukai oleh Sakura. Selain suasananya yang sunyi senyap, perpustakaan juga tempat yang cocok menjadi sumber berbagai referensi untuk belajar. Yah, disinilah Sakura berada. Seperti biasanya, dimana ada Sakura pasti tak luput dari sebuah buku dan pena. Ia sedang mencari referensi untuk membuat karya tulis. Ya, menulis memang hobinya. Ia sangat suka menulis, terutama cerpen dan puisi.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya. "Sakura." Gumam seseorang dengan pelan. Sakura yang sedang asik menulis pun tersentak kaget.

"Hah? Hinata! Kamu ngagetin aja." Ucap Sakura sembari mengelus dadanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum menyesal. Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ada apa Hitana-chan? Tumben ke perpus? Biasanya juga jam segini dikantin atau tidak ditaman dengan Ino."

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Saki, aku mau nanya."

"Apa?"

"Hm, me-menurutmu cinta itu apa?" tanya Hinata ragu. Sontak, Sakura menghentikan gerakkan menulisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya. "Hah?" ucap Sakura

"Cinta?" ucapnya lagi, yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah, err-belum pernah merasakan yang namanya C-I-N-T-A." Hinata yang merasa tidak puas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu segera saja memukul pelan bahu Sakura.

"Nyebelin!" gerutu Hinata. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. "Kalau mennurut kamu sendiri, cinta itu apa?" tnya Sakura balik.

"Cinta…" gumam Hinata

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya menunggu Hinta menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Menurutku, cinta itu sakit. Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, tapi kita tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya, bahkan tak bisa memilikinya dan hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Dan kita hanya bisa menahan sakit ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain. Lalu terpuruk dalam kesendirian karena cinta yang tak berbalas." Ucap Hinata pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' pikir Sakura.

"Kamu tahu? Sangat menyakitkan ketika kila melihat orang yang kita cintai tengah bersama orang lain. Itu yang dinamakan cemburu. Dan akan lebih menyakitkan ketika kita menyadari bahwa kita tak ada hak sama sekali untuk cemburu, karena kita sama sekali tak memiliki ikatan ataupun hubungan dengannya."

"Hinata, kamu sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura seraya menyentuh bahu sahabatnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

'Seperti inikah rasanya orang yang jatuh cinta? Aku jadi takut, jika sewaktu-waktu aku mengalaminya.' Pikir Sakura

….

Aku takut, khawatir, gelisah.

Perasaan itu datang membawa kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dada. Bagaimana aku harus menyikapi perasaan ini?

Cinta. Satu kata tak terdefinisi, tetapi memiliki beribu makna. Apa aku salah jika merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta? Jawabannya tidak. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh salah seorang sahabatku. 'Cinta itu adalah fitrah yang diberikan oleh . Dan kita sudah sepantasnya tidak menutup diri dari hal itu.' begitu katanya.

Pada awalnya kami hanya teman sekelas yang kebetulan selalu berada dikelompok yang sama dalam mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Tidak lebih. Sampai perlahan-lahan kedekatan kami melebihi batas yang sewajarnya. Aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Caranya berbicara, wajah menyebalkannya, serta senyuman manisnya selalu membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya.

Dia lelaki yang baik, tak pernah sekali pun aku mendapatinya melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan seperti remaja lelaki pada umumnya. Sikapnya sedikit dingin dan cuek pada sekitar, biar begitu ia memiliki benyak teman. Akupun yang pada awalnya sedikit sulit mendapat teman, bisa berteman baik dengan teman-teman yang lain berkat dia. Ia selalu membantuku ketika aku sedang kesusahan, dia ada untukku ketika aku sedang dilanda masalah. Saat itu ia akan datang dan mendengarkan semua curahan hatiku. Walau ia hanya diam, tapi aku tahu ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Walau terkadang ia bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi aku tahu dalam wajah datarnya itu terselip sebuah perhatian khusus yang ditujukan padaku. Bukannya aku geer, tapi setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman saat mereka melihat kedekatan kami. Masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas, ketika suatu hari aku menangis ditaman karena merindukan almarhum ayahku, ia datang dan mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan padaku. Ia mengubah air mata kesedihan menjadi tawa bahagia.

Sejak saat itu. Benih-benih cinta yang selama ini aku sangkal keberadaannya mulai tumbuh. Aku tak bisa lagi mengelak. Semakin aku mengelak. Semakin dalam pula cinta ini. Maka, kuputuskan untuk menerima semua ini. Ternyata keputusanku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Menikmati indahnya cinta. Entah kenapa setelah aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padanya, aku menjadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Ketika sedang bersamanya aku merasakan jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, saking kencangnya hingga aku takut ia dapat mendengar suara degupannya. Ketika kulihat senyumnya, aku merasa perasaanku jadi tak karuan, membuat aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Aku adalah orang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis. Ibaratkan sebuah diary dan kuncinya, aku adalah diary dan dia adalah kuncinya. Maka, ia adalah kunci pertama yang berhasil membuka diary tersebut. Ah,bicara tentang diary, aku jadi ingat saat ketika ia memberiku kunci diary karena kunci milikku hilang. Haha, mengingatnya aku jadi ingin tertawa, karena ia sendiri yang telah menghilangkan kunci diaryku saat kami tengah berebut kunci itu.

Lucu? Mungkin. Saat itu aku baru saja menutup diary setelah selesai menulis didalamnya, saat aku hendak menguncinya, tiba-tiba ada yang merebut kunci tersebut, saat kulihat ternyata itu dia. Yah, akhirnya terjadilah acara rebut-merebut sebuah kunci. Dan secara tidak sengaja, kunci tersebut terlempar entah kemana. Hilang sudah kunci tersebut. Aku yang pada saat itu sedang kesal, langsung saja beranjak pergi. Dapat kudengar ia terus menerus meminta maaf padaku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Bukannya aku marah atau apa, tapi sesekali mengerjainya bukan hal yang buruk.

Sampai pada keesokan harinya, aku masih mendiamkannya. Haha, jahil juga diriku ini. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Ia memberikan sebuah kunci diary padaku, aku kira itu kunci milikku yang kemarin hilang. Tapi saat ku perhatikan dengan seksama kunci tersebut. Ternyata kunci itu bukan milikku yang hilang kemarin. Memang sih ada ukiran 'R' yang sama seperti punyaku pada kunci tersebut. Tapi motifnya berbeda. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata kemarin ia sempat mencari kunci milikku yang hilang itu, tapi tidak ditemukan, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untu membeli yang baru.

Aaah, memikirkannya mbuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatku, mereka akan berpikir aku ini kurang waras.

Hah. Tapi kadang aku berpikir, apakah hubungan kami akan tetap seperti ini? Bagaimana pun juga aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

...

Akhirnya hal yang kutakutkan terjadi juga. Aku melihatnya bukan dengan mata kaki, melainkan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia. Sasuke. Orang yang mendapat tempat spesial dihatiku. Dia sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang cantik. Putih, tinggi, feminim, dan kulihat gadis itu memiliki lesung pipi yang akan terbentuk ketika ia tersenyum. Bahkan penampilannya yang sedikit 'wah'.Ia memakai rok pendek sekitar 5cm diatas lutut, dengan rambut yang tergerai indah sepunggung, ditambah jepit berbentuk bunga yang tersemat di atas telinga kanannya. Yah, bila dibandingkan denganku, bisa dibilang seperti langit dan bumi. Ah, mungkin peribahasa itu sudah sering terdengar.

Aku melihat penampilanku sendiri. Hanya sebuah rok panjang hingga mata kaki, baju lengan panjang, serta kerudung putih yang lumayan panjang hingga menutupi dada. Tidak istimewa memang. Tapi aku nyaman dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini. Setidaknya aku tidak memamerkan auratku pada orang lain yang bukan muhrimku. Sampai dewasa ini, aku tetap menjalankan amanat almarhum ayahku. Untuk selalu menutup auratku yang merupakan harta berharga yang hanya boleh terlihat oleh orang yang menjadi suamiku kelak. Hah, perandaianku terlalu jauh.

Baiklah, kembali lagi mengenai 'dia' yang pagi ini kulihat tengah bersenda gurau dikelas kami dengan seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah yang ku ketahui bernama Shion. Hatiku seakan diiris sembilu ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Segera ku ambil langkah seribu menjauhi tempat itu sebelum ia menyadari kehadiranku. Saat itu memang kelas masih sangat sepi, baru sedikit murid yang datang.

Dan, disinilah aku. Terduduk diam dibawah pohon yang terletak ditaman sekolah , memutar ulang semua memori tentang lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya. Liquid bening mulang menggenang dipelupuk matanku, siap meluncur turun. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Saki?"

...

Seorang gadis beriris emerald tengah terpaku ditempat ketika melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum 'objek' yang menjadi fokus penglihatannya tadi menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi terlambat, sepertinya 'objek' itu telah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sakura.." guman sang 'objek' tersebut yang diketahui adalah seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke. Segera saja ia kejar gadis tersebut. Tapi, ia kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Ia pun mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi tak kunjung ditemukannya. Hingga sebuah tempat terlintas dibenaknya.

'Pasti disana.' Pikirnya

...

"Kamu lagi apa disini?"

"Eh Kak Gaara, bikin kaget aja." Seru Sakura. Gaara mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kamu ngapain sih duduk disini sendirian? Pake ngelamun segala lagi. Ntar kesambet lho." Goda Gaara

"Kakak apaan sih." Gerutu Sakura. "Senyum dong, jangan cemberut gitu, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" ucap Gaara

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sembari mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Hm, ga jadi deh." Ucap Gaara. "Huh, dasar. Jangan bikin orang penasaran dong!" ucap Sakura kesal yang membuat Gaara tertawa. Mau tak mau Sakura pun ikut tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok lelaki tengah mengamti mereka dari jauh, dapat dilihat tangannya yang mengepal dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Tanpa menunggu lagi, sosok tersebut segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>NA:

Aaaaahhhh ini fict untuk melepas penat.

Sebenarnya fict ini adalah sebuah cerpen untuk memenuhi tugas mata pelajaran , yah tentu saja dengan merubah nama-namanya. Tidak mungkin untuk tugas sekolah menggunakan nama SasuSaku. Hoho, fict ini aku buat berdasarkan kisah nyata lho. Pengalaman cinta author, hehe. Yah, dengan sedikit bumbu karangan disana-sini, tentunya.

Oh iya, maafkan apabila terdapat kesalahan penulisan nama dalam fict ini. Karena sekali lagi, fict ini berasal dari sebuah cerpen yang saya tulis dan berdasarkan pengalaman untuk memenuhi tugas sekolah.

Yah.. Akhirnya selesai juga mengedit fict ini…

Dan…. SASUSAKU CANON ! #teriak pake toa

AAAHH, masih serasa mimpi! Disaat sudah putus asa akan OTP tercinta kita (SASUSAKU) karena banyaknya rumor yang beredar bahwa pair yang bakalan canon hanya aka nada 1 yaitu NaruHina. Eh, ternyata. Masashi Kishimoto hadir dengaan penuh kejutan!

Jujur, saya mengikuti alur cerita Naruto (lebih tepatnya SASUSAKU, hehe) sejak masih kelas 4 SD dan sekarang saya sudah menginjak bangku SMK. Ckck sungguh tidak terasa. Naruto telah menemani masa kecil saya dan mengiringi setiap pertumbuhan saya hingga kini.

Aaahh aku tidak bias berkata-kata lagi…

Oh iya satu lagi, maaf beribu maaf buat fict Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun dan yang lainnya belum bisa update, tugas lagi numpuk banget. Sekali lagi maat. FIct ini jga di edit di sela-sela mengerjakaan tugas :(

Sekian saja ^^

Gimana tanggapannya buat fict ini?

Mind To review? Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Semenjak saat dimana terjadi kesalahmapahaman antara kedua anak manusia tersebut, masing-masing dari mereka menjaga jarak. Hingga kini mereka jarang sekali terlihat besama, bahkan ketika bertemu pun tak ada kalimat "Assalamualaikum" yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Keduanya sama-sama egois, gengsinya sama-sama tinggi. Tak ada yang mau memulai untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, kesalahpahaman tentang apa? Tentang Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tengah besenda gurau bersama seorang gadis, atau Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tengah tertawa bersama salah seorang kakak kelasnya? Bukankah hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman? Tidak lebih. Hah. Entahlah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing tentang hal ini. Tapi sepertinya sang lelaki sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendapati Sakura yang secara terang-terangan menghindarinya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sakura kembali seperti semula. Sepasang sahabat yang saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Saki, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sasuke menahan pergerakan Sakura dengan menarik pelan tasnya

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kamu kenapa akhir-akhir ini seperti menjaga jarak dari aku?"

"Bukannya kamu yang menjauh dari aku?" ucap Sakura menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah

"Aku menjauh? Kamu sendiri yang menjauh, buktinya tadi kamu menolak satu kelompok denganku."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku hanya bosan terus berada dalam kelompok yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru-"

"Hal yang baru?" potong sekaligus tanya Sasuke

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau pulang, sebentar lagi sore. Aku disuruh ke toko kain dulu sama Ibu." Ucap Sakura kesal seraya menarik tasnya agar Sauke melepaskan pegangannya pada tasnya

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Sakura lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Saki, kamu berubah." Gumamnya sedih

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Present © Sweet Memories

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : Fanfic Islamic, OOC, Gaje, Typo

Rated T

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ku peringatkan

.

.

GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA

.

.

Hanya sebuah fict pelepas penat

.

.

.

...

Hah. Berulang kali hembusan napas keluar dari mulutku. Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Disaat aku mulai melupakannya, ia kembali hadir membawa secercah harapan. Aku mohon membuatku berharap lagi. Jangan beri aku harapan, jangan buatku terbang tinggi, jika akhirnya kau hempaskan aku kembali. Aku semakin bingung dengan keputusan yang harus ku ambil. Ya Allah beri hamba petunjuk untuk dapat memilih jalan yang terbaik. Beri hamba kekuatan untuk mengahadapi ini. Jangan Engkau biarkan perasaan ini terus berkembang melebihi kecintaanku pada-Mu. Aku tahu bahwa setiap manusia tidak boleh mencintai sesuatu melebihi kecintaannya pada Allah. Aku tahu itu, tapi selama ini aku belum bisa mengamalkan apa yang aku tahu. Begitupula dengan cinta. Aku takut jika ternyata rasa cintaku pada Rifky lebih besar dari kencitaanku pada .

"Lho, Sakura?"

Aku tesentak kaget menyadari seseorang menepuk bahuku. Sontak ku menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh Kak Hana, kakak lagi ngapain disini?" tanyaku saat mendapati seorang gadis anggun berkerudung yang usianya beberapa tahun di atasku.

"Kakak tadi baru beli kain bersama Kiba. Kmu sendiri lagi ngapain disini?"

"Aku disuruh mampir ke toko kain sama Ibu sehabis pulang sekolah. Oh ya, Kibanya mana?"

"Dia sudah pulang duluan tadi, katanya ada urusan." Ucap Kak Hana yang kubalas dengan ber'o' ia. Hening sejenak karena pikiranku mulai berkelana lagi. Menyusuri jalan terjal yang berliku-liku hingga menemukan batas akhirnya.

"Sakura, kok melamun?"

Aku mengerjap. "Eh, tidak kok."

"Hm. Dari pada melamun, kita makan yuk! Kakak traktir deh, kamu belum maan 'kan?" ajak Kak HAna

"Boleh, kebetulan aku belum makan." Ucapku bersemangat. Yah setidaknya aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku sejenak untuk isi perut, hehe.

"Ya sudah ayo."

...

"Alhamdulillah, kenyang juga hehe." Seruku

"Dasar. Kalau udah urusan makanan aja kamu nomor satu. Huh!" cibir Kak Hana

Hening sesaat.

"Sekarang kamu bisa ceritain semua masalah kamu sama kakak." Ucap Kak Hana tiba-tiba

"Hah? Masalah apa?"

"Sudahlah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Itu terlihat dari pancaran wajah kamu yang tidak secerah biasanya. Kamu lagi ada masalah apa sih? Kamu bisa cerita sama kakak. Itu juga kalau kamu mau."

Bercerita ya? Hah, sampai saat ini yang tahu tentang masalahku hanya Ino dan Hinata. Selebihnya tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada salahnya aku menceritakan masalahku pada Kak Hana, siapa tahu ia bisa membantuku mencari jalan keluar. Akupun menceritakan semua masalahku pada Kak Hana.

"Hm, kak, apa kakak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?" ucapku setelah selesai bercerita

Wajah Kak Hana yang tadinya terlihat antusias mendengar ceritaku, tiba tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kenapa kamu nanya itu? Semua orang pasti pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Begitu pula dengan kakak. Kakak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta pada seorang lelaki yang notabene sahabat kakak sejak kecil."

"Terus, bagaimana kakak menyikapinya?"

"Terus terang pada awalnya kakak senang-senang saja menyimpan rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis. Malah hal itu membuat kakak lebih bersemangat menjalani hidup. Tapi ada kalanya cinta tak selamanya indah. Cinta bisa juga berubah menjadi sakit,"

Kak Hana menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Perasaan kakak semakin lama semakin berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan lama kelamaan kakak mulai menyadari jika tidak sepantasnya bagi kita hamba Allah untuk mencintai makhluk ciptaannya melebihi kecintaan kita terhadap-Nya. Maka kakak berusaha mengendalikan perasaan kakak agar tidak berakar kejalan yang salah."

"Hm, saat itu sebatas apa hubungan kakak sama orang yang kakak suka?"

"Hanya sebatas teman. Walaupun kami saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terlontar dari mulut kami kata cinta, bahkan pacaran. Tak pernah terlntas sedikitpun dalam benak kami. Hingga kami mulai beranjak dewasa. SMA, kuliah, masuk ke dunia kerja. Kami masih sering bersama. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melamar kakak untuk menjadi penamping hidupnya. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, kakak meminta waktu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, yah namanya juga manusia, punya batas kesabaran. Suatu ketika ia menagih jawaban kakak. Tapi, karena saat itu kakak merasa belum terlalu matang untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan suci bernama pernikahan, ditambah kakak ingin membahagiakan Ibu kakak terlebih dahulu. Jadi, kakak masih belum bisa menjawabnya. Tapi sebenarnya kakak sudah berniat untuk memberi jawaban setelah pulang Umrah beberapa bulan lalu."

"Tapi, kamu tahu apa yang kakak dapatkan ketika pulang dari Umrah? Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kakak bayangkan. Sesuatu yang membuat kakak rasanya dihempaskan dari langit. Saat itu, saat tiba di rumah kakak mendapat sebuah undangan. Hhh. Undangan pernikahan yang didalamnya tercantum nama lelaki yang kakak harapkan dapat menjadi imam bagi kakak kelak bersama nama seorang gadis yang kakak ketahui adalah salah seorang rekan kerjanya."

Dapat kulihat bahu Kak Hana yang sedikit bergetar, mungkin menahan tangis. "Kak, maaf aku udah bikin kakak sedih. Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin saja dengan mendengar cerita kakak. Kamu dapat mengambil hikmah dan mendapat sebuah petunjuk." Ucap Kak Hana tersenyum

Aku balas tersenyum. "Iya kak. Makasih."

"Satu hal yang penting yang harus kamu ingat yaitu jangan terlalu besar mencintai seseorang, karena jika pada akhirnya kalian tidak bisa bersama, itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Pada dasarnya jodoh itu ada di tangan tuhan, sakura."

...

Kata-kata Kak Hana masih terngiang dalam benakku. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sedikit demi sedikit pintu hatiku mulai terbuka. Aku harus memperjelas semuanya. Aku harus menjelaskan semua pada Sasuke.

Tapi, apa aku bisa? Apa aku sanggup. Itu yang aku khawatirkan.

Bagaimana jika saat berhadapan dengannya aku tak kuasa menahan tangis, dan malah berakhir dengan tanpa adanya kejelasan diantara kami.

Yah, apapun itu urusan nanti. Sekarang yang paling penting hanya bagaimana cara aku mengajak Sasuke berbicara jika kemarin aku jelas-jelas menolah untuk berbicara dengannya. Gengsi dong, tidak mungkin aku duluan yang mengajaknya bicara.

Haaah, aku harus bagaimana?

...

"Saki! Jangan galau terus dong, senyum! Dunia merindukan senyumanmu." Seru Ino sembari menarik-narik ujung bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman yang pastinya terlihat aneh. Aku hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ino sudahlah jangan menggoda Sakura terus. Kasihan dia, udah kayak benang kusut gitu wajahnya." Ucap Hinata membelaku.

"Saki, Saki! Itu pujaan hatimu datang tuh." Pekik Ino heboh. Langsung saja ku sumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan milik Hinata yang penuh dengan ingus. Maklum, Hinata sedang pilek, hehe.

"Jangan keras-keras, kalau kedengaran yang lain gimana?" bisikku geram

"Iih Saki. Menyumpal mulutku sih boleh-boleh saja. Asal jangan pakai sapu tangan ber-ingus punya Hinata dong." Gerutu Ino. Aku hanya memasang cengiran tak berdosa.

"Sudah sana hampiri dia!" suruh Hinata sembari mendorong-dorong tubuhku.

"Ih,pelan-pelan dong." Gerutunku

Bruuk

"Aww.." ringisku menahan sakit, pasalnya kakiku tak sengaja menyandung kursi dan menyebabkanku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya membentur lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaranku. Ketika ku menoleh, tampak Sasuke yang berjongkok dihadapanku.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku mencoba tenang. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Ino dan Hinata yang sedang cekikikan tak jelas. Dasar mereka jahat sekali, bukannya menolongku malah menertawakan.

"Saki, kita harus bicara, ada yang mau aku sampaikan sama kamu." Ucap Sasuke ketika aku sudah berdiri.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Aku pun mengikutinya. Dapat aku dengar sorakan dari teman-teman. Huh, dasar.

Terus ku ikuti kemana langkahnya membawaku. Sampai didepan ku berdiri sebuah pohon besar tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dulu.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak kesini." Ucapnya membuka suara setelah sesaat keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Hm."

"Mungkin kamu sadar jika akhir-akhir ini masing-masing diantara kita saling menghindar. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Yang pasti aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki bernama Gaara itu." Ungkapnya

Apa, apa itu artinya ia cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan kak Haru?

"Jujur, aku tidak tahan jika harus seperti ini terus. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Aku-"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti itu, kita yang berlagak seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Se-Sebenarnya, aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi." Ucapku memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya tegas

"A-apa?" aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Apa ini artinya ia memutuskan pertemanan kami? Tali silaturahmi di antara kami?

"A-"

"Aku tidak mau hanya sebatas teman. Aku.. aku kadang merasa takut jika suatu saat kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain, selain aku." Kulihat terdapat semburat tipis menghiasai wajahnya ketika mengucapkan itu

Aku tercekat. Apa ini artinya ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Aku jadi tidak mengerti. Apa ini artinya selama ini perasaanku terbalaskan?

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama, bahkan sejak kita masih SMP. Tapi, aku terlalu takut mengatakannya. Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini. Tapi disisi lain aku juga tak tahan terus menerus memendam perasaan ini. "

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku mulai yakin dengan keputusan yang ku ambil, kini hatiku kembali goyah. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan jika akupun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi lagi-lagi perkataan Kak Hana terlintas dibenakku. Membuat aku pusing ,memikirkannya. Ingin sekali aku menangis saat ini juga. Menumpahkan segala gejolak dalam diriku.

"Jadi-" ucapannya terhenti ketika aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibir, tanda untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku butuh waktu sendiri." Ucapku lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Suatu saat aku pasti jawab." Ucapku mantap sebelum benar-benar meniggalkannya.

Aku harap keputusanku ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

...

Seminggu sudah berlalu setelah peristiwa 'pernyataan cinta Sasuke'. Baik aku maupun Sasuke kini mulai kembali menjalin pertemanan walau tidak seakrab dulu. Yah setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan dari pada kecanggungan yang menyelimuti kami akhir-akhir ini.

"Saki, hari ini kan valentine, seandainya kalau kamu disuruh memilih, kamu mau coklat atau bunga?" tanya Ino iseng

"Apaan sih? Lagian dalam Islam, valentine itu tidak boleh diperingati." ucapku

"Jawab aja apa susahnya. Kamu lebih memilih yang mana?" gerutu Ino kesal

"Hm, kalau aku sih ya jelas lebih milih coklat. Hehe." Ucapku seadanya

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan volume yang lumayan keras

"Bisa pelankan sedikit tidak volume suaramu itu? Kebiasaan tahu ga?" aku mendelik kesal karena Ino tak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang satu itu.

Ino hanya cemberut. "Jawabannya cukup sederhana kok." Ucapku sembari menyeringai

"Jangan bikin penasaran dong. Cepat jawab." Desak teman-teman yang lain. Lho kok? Jadi banyak orang gini yang berkumpul di mejaku? Hah. Sepertinya sekali-kali aku harus menyumpal mulutnya Ino, berkat suara kerasnya kini kami menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Simple aja. Jawabannya karena coklat itu bisa dimakan sedangkan bunga tidak bisa. Hehe."

"Yaaaah. Kirain apa? Dasar." Seru yang lain merasa kecewa dengan jawabanku. Haha

"Ternyata Sakura matre juga ya?" ucap Ino

"Apa?" ucapku sewot.

"Hehe, tidak kok."

Kulihat Hinata yang sedari tadi diam memandang ke luar kelas, tepatnya ke kelas Kak Gaara yang berada teat diseberang kelas kami.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Apa kamu ngasih coklat sama dia?" tanyaku yang sukses meembuat Hinata yang sedari tadi diam merona merah. Ia hanya menggeleng singkat.

"Apa kamu berharap dia yang kasih kamu coklat?" godaku

"Tidak! Siapa bilang aku berharap Kak Gaara memberiku coklat?" pekik Hinata dengan suara nyaring.

Aku dan Ino menyeringai. "Lho, memangnya tadi aku bilang orang itu Kak Gaara ya, Ino?" tanyaku pada Ino yang dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Tidak ah. Atau jangan-jangan Hinata memang berharap begitu. Haha."

Pipi Hinata semakin merona. "Sudah ah jangan menggodaku terus! Itu tidak lucu." Serunya sembari mencoba mencubitku dan Ino, sayangnya aku sudah lebih dulu kabur keluar kelas, hehe.

"Huft, akhirnya selamat juga. Hihi." Ucapku begitu berhasil lolos dari Hinata. Tak ku sadari, kini aku berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Saki." Ucap seseorang yang terdengar sangat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal jantungku sudah 'dag dig dug' tak karuan.

"Ini." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebatang coklat. Untukku? Wah mimpi apa aku semalam, dapat coklat. Yuhuu

"Untukku? Wah, terima kasih ya." Seruku sembari tersenyum senang. Iapun balas tersenyum.

"Iya, soalnya tadi aku denger dikelas, kamu lebih suka coklat dari pada bunga, iya kan?" godanya yang membuat pipiku merona.

"Sudah ah jangan bahas itu lagi." Gerutuku malu

"Ehm, Saki soal yang waktu itu, jawaban kamu.."

"Ehm, itu.."

"Kalau kamu belum bisa jawab tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan me-"

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku tidak mau menggantungkan perasaan kamu. "

Ya. Jawaban untuk Sasuke sudah siap. Satu minggu ini aku terus memikirkannya baik-baik. Semoga Sasuke dapat menerima apapn jawabanku nantinya.

"Coba dengarkan jawabanku ya. Dan jangan menyela dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara. Janji?" ucapku yang dijawab anggukan olehnya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. "Terus terang saja, ya. Baru kali ini aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang lelaki. Aku sangat terharu dan bahagia. Tetapi setelah kupikirkan, aku memutuskan... aku memutuskan untuk tetap berteman seperti sekarang."

Dapat kulihat Sasuke memandangku kecewa. Ya Allah aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua juga demi kebaikan kami berdua.

"Dengar dulu," ucapku. "Akupun menyukaimu, mungkin sejak pertama kita bertemu, karena kebaikanmu, ketulusanmu, aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Rasa suka itu makin hari makin bertambah. Tapi, itu tidak cukup sebagai modal untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu. Kata orang teman baik akan selalu dikenang kan? Maka, aku ingin menjadi teman baikmu saja. Agar tetap ada dalam ingatanmu."

"Apa... apa ada yang lain di hatimu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

" Apa orang yang beruntung itu Gaara?" tanyanya dengan senyum getir

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan orang, melainkan Sang Khalik, Pencipta alam semesta ini. Yaitu ."

Kulihat ia sedikit tercengang dengan jawabanku. "Sasuke-kun, ingat tidak apa yang kamu katakan beberapa waktu lalu ketika aku menangis ditaman?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk

"Nah. Seperti yang kamu katakan. Semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi. Kita bisa meninggal kapan saja. Tapi, apa yang sudah kita persiapkan sebagai bekal untuk di akhirat kelak? Bukan harta, jabatan atau yang lainnya. Tapi hanya amal yang bisa kita persiapkan. Jadi dari pada kita galau memikirkan perasaan cinta yang bersifat sementara ini, lebih baik kita lebih banyak lagi beramal, beribadah, dan hal-hal lainnya yang bisa mendekatkan kita pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Jangan sampai kecintaanmu pada . tertandingi oleh kencintaanmu pada makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Cintailah Allah lebih besar dari apapun. Curahkan semua cintamu hanya pada-Nya, niscaya Allah akan mencurahkan cinta-Nya padamu pula." Jelasku panjang lebar

"Aku mengerti. Ya, kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana 'kan?" ucapnya

Aku mengangguk malu-malu. "Iya. Tenang saja. Semua sudah diatur oleh ."

"Terima kasih ya. Kamu sudah membuat pencerahan dalam diriku."

"Iya, sama-sama. Hm, sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku duluan ya." Pamitku lalu hendak beranjak pergi. Ia mengangguk singkat.

Haah. Kini hatiku benar-benar tenang. Lega rasanya. Aku merasa-

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah. Ada apa lagi ya? Aku pun membalikkan badan.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang. Err, lima tahun, eh salah, enam eh tidak, tujuh tahun lagi. Saat kita sama-sama sudah dewasa dan mapan, aku akan datang menemui orang tuamu, meminta restu." Ucapnya dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam mematung tak percaya mendengar ucapannya barusan. Lalu sesaat kemudian seakan tersadar dari keterkejutan, aku langsung berteriak.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku akan menunggu." Teriakku dengan wajah yang tertunduk tak berani memandang wajahnya. Hening sesaat. Kupikir ia sudah pergi, tapi ketika ku menoleh, dia masih bediri mematung sambil tersenyum. Aduh aku malu sekali! Apa yang sudah kukatakan sih?!

Angin yang berhembus, membuat kerudungku sedikit berkibar.

...

Apa benar tujuh tahun lagi? Mungkinkah?

Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Aku tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Karena memikirkannya sama saja dengan zina pikiran, bukan? Aku sedikit demi sedikit harus belajar untuk lebih mencintai Allah. Menjadi hamba rabbani, dan senantiasa berjihad dijalan Allah untuk memeraangi hawa nafsu.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan, tapi apa?

Hm.. Oh aku ingat. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Shita dan kak Haru ya?

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

1 pesan baru

From : Ino Cute Abiiezz

Aku mengernyitkan dahi memabaca nama si pengirim pesan. Huh, pasti Ino yang tulis. Tanpa memedulikannya, aku segera membaca pesan tersebut.

Oh oh, aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Ino yang berisi kabar bahagia. Ia bilang Hinata dan Kak Gaara baru saja jadian. Hm, sebenarnya pacaran itu tidak ada dalam Islam. Tapi, aku tidak ada hak untuk melarang Hinata pacaran. Yah, asal ia bahagia dan tidak melakukan hal-hal diuar batas.

Itulah kisah cintaku yang mungkin biasa saja, tapi menurutku itu adalah kenangan yang paling berharga, aku bisa mengambil hikmah dan memetik pelajaran dalam kenangan tersebut. Hah. Tinggal tunggu saja tujuh tahun lagi mungkin. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar menepati perkataannya?

Bohong jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak mengharapkan kebenaran akan kata-kata Sasuke saat itu. Tapi yah, seperti yang dikatakan Kak Hana. 'Satu hal yang penting yang harus kamu ingat yaitu jangan terlalu besar mencintai seseorang, karena jika pada akhirnya kalian tidak bisa bersama, itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Pada dasaranya jodoh itu ada di tangan tuhan, Sakura.'

Terima kasih kak, perkataanmu akan selalu aku ingat.

Terima kasih Sasuke, karena engkau telah membuatku merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis.

Terima kasih Ino dan Hinata, karena kalian telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku

Terima kasih Ibu, karena telah mendidik dan membesarkanku hingga sebesar ini seorang diri. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti. Walaupun kasih sayang seorang ibu tak bisa dibayar dengan apapun.

Terima kasih Ayah, berkat amanatmu sewatu aku kecil, aku bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang muslimah yang senantiasa menutup auratnya.

Dan, puji syukur atas rahmat serta karunia-Mu Ya Allah, karena berkat kehendak-Mu lah aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seperti mereka. Terima kasih. Hidupku indah.

...

Kehidupan tak akan dimulai tanpa adanya 'B' yaitu 'Birth(lahir)' dan tak akan pula berakhir tanpa adanya 'D' yaitu 'Death(mati)' tapi diantara 'B' dan 'D' itu terdapat 'C' yaitu 'Choice(Pilihan)'

Hidup bukan untuk dimengerti, melainkan untuk dijalani. Didepan kita sudah ada pilihan akan jadi seperti apa hidup kita ke depannya. Dan kita harus senantiasa memilih jalan lurus, yaitu jalan orang-orang yang beriman dan di ridhai Allah, bukan jalan orang-orang yang sesat.

So, tentukan pilihan hidupmu mulai dari sekarang

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>AN:

Hahh.. Selesai juga ^^

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir dan membaca fict gaje ini^^

Buat yang review, udah aku bales lewat PM :D hehe

Sekali lagi..

SELAMAT SASUSAKU CANON!

Mind yo review again? Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku


End file.
